Heir to The Demon (Episode)
Heir to The Demon Synopsis ALEX KINGSTON AND KATRINA LAW (“SPARTACUS”) GUEST STAR: As Laurel (Katie Cassidy) continues to unravel, Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Lance (Paul Blackthorne) try to convince Sara (Guest Star Caity Lotz) to stay in Starling City and finally reunite with Laurel and Dinah (Guest Star Alex Kingston). However, Sara’s fellow League of Assassins Member, Nyssa (Guest Star Katrina Law, “Spartacus”), comes to bring Sara back to the fold, but when Sara refuses, Nyssa kidnaps Dinah. Realizing she’s putting her family in danger by staying in town, Sara considers re-joining The League. Wendy Stanzler Directed The Episode Written by Jake Coburn. Summary A woman, Nyssa Raatko, arrives at Starling City International Airport and waits in the line to customs. After checking her ID, the clerk discovers that there's an ARGUS security alert flag on Nyssa and calls in security. Nyssa disarms and cripples them in a matter of seconds, and then walks out of the terminal. Moira's new mayoral team meets with her and Mark Francis advises her that she will have to learn how to deal with the public to get votes. She objects, thinking that she's pandering, but Walter assures her that it's necessary if she wants to become mayor. Felicity approaches Walter privately and tells him that she's been monitoring Moira's offshore account, Tempest. There was a recent large wire transfer from it and Felicity is nervous given that Moira has used the account before when she was working with Malcolm. Walter noncommittally says that he'll talk to Moira about it and thanks Felicity for her work. In the conference room, Mark warns Oliver that he'll have to break off his support for Sebastian, Moira's political opponent. Oliver says that he knows what he has to do just as he receives a call from Quentin. A short time later, Oliver arrives at the hospital and finds Quentin with his ex wife Dinah. They are both with Laurel, who apparently OD's at her apartment. Laurel insists that she didn't and tells Quentin privately that she though that she saw her younger sister Sara before she passed out. She thinks it isn't possible and Quentin, who knows better, agrees with her. Oliver returns to the lair and finds Diggle and Felicity watching Sara exercise. He tells Sara that Laurel will be okay, and that he's been keeping on tabs on Sara so that he could reach her if an emergency arose. Sara is ready to leave Starling City now that Laurel is safe, since the League of Assassins are still after her. Oliver tries to stop her, pointing out that Laurel still needs her, Quentin and Dinah need her, and he needs her. Sara leaves anyway and Oliver asks Diggle to pull up Laurel's bloodwork from the hospital. As they talk, Quentin calls Arrow and tells him that he wants to speak with Sara. Six years ago, Quentin is making dinner at home with Dinah and Laurel. Sara returns home unexpectedly from college and explains that she had a three-day weekend. As Quentin sets the table, Sara receives a text message from Oliver asking if she's back in Starling City yet. Oliver has Sara meet Quentin at a Chinese restaurant and he tells her that Laurel saw her at the apartment. Sara insists that she has to go but Quentin says that she needs to stop running and that they have to face things as a family. Reluctantly to endanger her loved ones, Sara gives her father a goodbye kiss and heads off down the street... unaware that Arrow is watching her from the shadows. Nyssa drops out of the shadows and advances on Sara, weapon drawn... and then kisses her. Sara kisses her back for a moment and then breaks it off and admits that she wasn't sure what Nyssa planned to do with her. Nyssa says that they need to talk and then, sensing Arrow approaching her from behind, says that she is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, head of the League. Her father wants Sara to keep her promise and return to the League, and Arrow warns Nyssa that isn't going to happen. Sara asks the vigilante to give her a moment alone with Nyssa and Arrow reluctantly agrees. After checking the Tempest account again, Felicity goes to confront Moira at the manor. She tells Moira that she knows the transfer went to Dr. Gill, Moira's doctor. Felicity has worked out that Thea is Malcolm's biological daughter, not Robert's, and Moira wonders what she's going to do with the information. When Felicity admits that she doesn't know, Moira warns her that if she tells Oliver then he'll hate Moira... but he'll also hate Felicity for destroying his world. Felicity considers and then walks out. Sara and Nyssa walk down the street to talk in private and Sara explains that she left the League so she could return to Starling City and make sure her family was okay after the earthquake. However, she can't take the killing anymore and has no desire to go back. Nyssa warns her that no one leaves the League , pointing out all the harm that Malcolm caused when he did. She also reminds Sara that she's only alive because Nyssa took her in when she was starving on the streets. Sara assures Nyssa that she still loves her, but that she wants to save what little souls he has left. She asks Nyssa to intercede with her father, but Nyssa warns Sara that Ra's has never relented before. Resigned to her fate, Sara tells Nyssa to do what she has to and braces herself. Nyssa starts to draw her sword... and then leaves. Oliver is exercising at the lair and realizes that Felicity is distracted. He finally gets her attention just as Sara comes in. Diggle has the bloodwork report from the hospital and informs them that there was Tibetan pit viper venom in Laurel's blood. Oliver tells Sara that Nyssa poisoned Laurel so that Sara would return to Starling City to check on her sister. Laurel notices that Sara is texting someone. To distract her, Sara asks how things are between her and Oliver, and warns Laurel that Oliver may not be ready to settle down. Laurel thinks that Sara is trying to ruin things between her and Oliver and Sara gives up. As she gets up, she receives another text from Oliver asking her to meet him at the docks. When Dinah goes to get Laurel water, a League assassin posing as a doctor chloroforms her. He takes Dinah down to a van where Nyssa is waiting. As they drive off, Arrow and Black Canary drive at them on Arrow's motorcycle. Nyssa tries to ram them but Black Canary uses a sonic grenade, knocking them off course. When they close in, Nyssa opens fire and Arrow uses the motorcycle to block the shots. He gets close enough for Black Canary to jump onto the roof of the van, but Nyssa fires through the roof and Black Canary finally loses her grip and rolls onto the street. Back at the hospital, Sara and Arrow tell Quentin what happened to Dinah and how Nyssa poisoned Laurel to force Sara to return. Nyssa calls Sara, who tells her not to do it, but Nyssa tells her former lover that she wants her to feel what it's like to lose someone she loves. She tells Sara that she has 24 hours to make the right choice and then hangs up, and Arrow promises the Lances that they'll find Dinah. As Laurel talks to her father about how she's apartment hunting so she and Oliver have a place to live, the news interrupts with a breaking story about how the Queen's Gambit has gone down in the China Sea. At the lair, Felicity informs Oliver that the pit viper's venom was stolen from the local zoo. The car used in the robbery was rented from an address in the Glades. As they discuss what to do next, Sebastian calls and tells Oliver that he understands why he's withdrawing his support from him for mayor. After hanging up, Sebastian turns to a waiting Moira and tells her that she should get out of the mayoral race. He questions whether someone weak willed enough to give into Malcolm's extortion can save Starling City, and Moira tells Sebastian not to underestimate her. As they wait in an alleyway for Arrow to contact them, Quentin wonders how Sara met Arrow and joined the League. Sara refuses to discuss either one but wonders if Quentin is upset that she loved Nyssa. Her father assures her that he's happy to learn that she found someone who cared for her during the five years that she was missing. The League assassin who abducted Dinah drops out of the shadows and attacks them, just as Arrow arrives. Sara and the vigilante keep the assassin distracted long enough Quentin to knock him down. When they demand to know where Nyssa has Dinah, the killer takes a suicide capsule before they can stop anything. The next day, Moira prepares to announce her candidacy. While they wait, Oliver asks Diggle to continue trying to find Dinah, and then notices that Felicity is acting nervous. He asks what is going on and she explains that her father abandoned her and her mother was never there for her, and she doesn't want to lose someone else important to her. Oliver assures her that she won't lose him and Felicity says that she has information concerning a member of his family. Sara is visiting her grave at the cemetery when Nyssa calls her and asks what she has decided to do. Out of options, Sara says that she'll return to the League and Nyssa tells her that she's doing the right thing. Once Nyssa hangs up, Sara takes out the vial of snake venom from the lair. Quentin takes Laurel home and finally starts to tell her that her sister is alive. However, they're interrupted when his phone rings. Sara tells him to meet her at the lower boat docks alone and to not tell Arrow. Quentin agrees, tells Laurel to stay there, and leaves. However, Laurel immediately follows him. Walter calls Oliver up to the podium. Stunned, he makes his way there and stutters through his speech. He finally tells the audience that none of them knows the real Moira that is his mother. Oliver starts to say what Felicity told him... and then says that Moira is the person to become Mayor of Starling City. As Moira goes to the podium, Oliver whispers in her ear that he knows. Back at the lair, Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle realize that the vial of snake venom is gone. They figure that Sara took it and plans to use it on Nyssa, and Oliver tells Felicity to activate the tracer he secretly planted on Sara. Diggle doesn't see the point in trying to save Nyssa, but Oliver warns him that if Ra's al Ghul's daughter dies then he'll take revenge on all of them. before going out, Oliver takes a small bag out of his chest. Now that Sara has agreed to her terms, Nyssa cuts Dinah free. However, Quentin charges in and orders Nyssa to surrender. Sara arrives and goes to her mother, who is shocked at the sight of her younger daughter, alive. Before Quentin can get Dinah out, Sara collapses from the snake venom and tells Nyssa that she couldn't take the killing anymore. Furious, Nyssa prepares to kill Sara's parents in revenge, but Arrow arrives and shoots at her. The assassin shoots back and the two archers duck back and forth through the shadows. Arrow finally closes to hand to hand and manages to subdue Nyssa. However, Sara manages to come over and asks Arrow not to kill her lover. Arrow releases Nyssa and goes to Sara, administering the antidote from the bag. Sara is saved and begs Nyssa to end the killing. After a long moment, Nyssa tells Sara that she releases her in the name of Ra's al Ghul. She then slips away as the police arrive... along with Laurel, who stares at Sara in shock. Later, Moira is at Queen Manor watching the news about her speech when Oliver comes in. He tells Moira that he's stood by her for the last year because he thought she wasn't a monster, but now he knows better. Moira insists that she was trying to protect Thea from the truth, but Oliver tells his mother that she's a liar and she made a liar out of him. He tells Moira that he'll keep up appearances for Thea's sake and support Moira's candidacy, but otherwise he's done with her. Moira tries to say something but Oliver leaves, cutting her off. The Lances meet at Quentin's apartment and Laurel starts to pour herself a drink. When Sara tries to stop her, Laurel ignores her and drinks it, and tells her sister that everything that is wrong in their lives When Sara tries to apologize, Laurel screams at her to get out. Moira come to see Quentin and Laurel at their apartment. They wonder if she's heard anything about Oliver, but Moira tells them that the dockmaster saw Sara board the Queen's Gambit before it left port. Slade and Sebastian watch the news about Moira's candidacy and Slade warns his underling that he shouldn't have underestimated Moira. When Sebastian wonders what he should do next, Slade tells him that he'll handle it personally. At the lair, Oliver is pounding on an exercise demon when Sara arrives. She admits that Laurel won't forgive her and Oliver tells Sara that his mother isn't who he thought she was. Neither one of them knows what's next, but Sara says that she's home. After a moment, they embrace each other and kiss. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (Credited Only) *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Nicholas Lea as Mark Francis Guest Stars *Shaker Peleja as The Assassin *Marrett Green as TV Reporter *Glen Gordon as Little Boy *Evans Johnson as Nurse *Donny Lucas as Customs Agent *Rebecca Shoichet as Servant *Rhys Williams as Security Guard 1 Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3263832/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Heir_to_the_Demon *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Heir_to_the_Demon Episode 13